capricafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bdore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki Caprica! Thanks for your edit to the Pilot/Transcript page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 22:01, February 16, 2010 Zoe Thanks for finding my mistakes, really! I put a question on Talk:Zoe Graystone. Care to comment?--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the sanity check.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ruth Are "Ruth" and "Tsattie" the same person, d'ya suppose?--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bullets * Bullet ** Indented bullet --Jim in Georgia Talk 00:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Promotions Congrats! We've been promoted.--Jim in Georgia Talk 04:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) FYI, I dropped a note on the boss.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Olaf and Rashawn When Lacy went to lunch at Clarice's, Clarice introduced her mates, including Olaf and Rashawn. I was pretty sure that Olaf was a white guy standing near the table, but the credits Panou, who is distinctively black, with the part of Olaf Willow (Clarice seemed to take pains to point out that they used Desiree's surname but not others, btw). Are they playing with our minds or is that a soon to be production note?--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Good question. I'll check it out tonight. Anyway, I interpreted the "surname" comment to include everyone there, so that's how I originally redlinked everyone. I saw the credits used only first names, so I was careful to make the pages using the credits redlinks instead. Is Olaf in the credits on with his last name? And what's the etiquette on convos... do I respond to you here, or on your talk page, where you'll get the "Message" indicator? I'm going it both ways inconsistently, 'cause that's how I roll :D Anyway responding here makes more sense to me... - Bryan 18:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Tomas Vergis Near as I can tell, Tomas Vergis has never appeared, but he has a character page and a cast page for the actor. I don't think we need either. You?--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorting Thanks for picking those up. I have a real blind spot for that until I go to a category page and say, "oh, sh--!"--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : LOL it pads my edits :) - Bryan 18:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories If you want to see those hidden categories, go to the Misc tab in you preferences and check the right box.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Athenian Academy There's a name change recommendation pending at Athenian Academy. Because I'm involved, it's only right that another sysop make the call. Give it a couple of days to collect comments. I will go with what you decide.--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Transcript pages Both the final and raw pages are huge. If you need to edit part of the final, it's easier to edit by section. Maybe we can eventually dump the raw.--Jim in Georgia Talk 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *I actually like having the raw - it gives it a sense of authenticity (hey - you didn't transcribe it incorrectly). Not much reason to go on there on a day-to-day basis, but I like having it. Not like Wikia's running out of room, or we're being charged by the byte or anything.- Bryan 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Gaarmyvet#Signature ^ – alistic 00:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Survivors I just finished watching the first episode of Survivors, the BBC effort about who's left after a flu pandemic. Interesting. Not wonderful, but interesting.--Jim in Georgia Talk 03:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC)